Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to shingle clip systems and methods. More particularly, embodiments relate to conductive shingle clips situated so as to transfer energy converted from a transducer or semiconductor.
Traditional roofing systems typically consist of a plurality of identical roofing shingles arranged in a pattern (i.e. overlapping) across the entire roof of a structure. In this manner, traditional shingles provide for protection from the environment and may have some aesthetic effect.
With the increase of energy prices, and the subsequent increase in energy bills, there exists a market demand for energy consumers to be able to generate their own electricity, thus reducing net energy costs. Therefore, some consumers have turned to solar (also known as “photovoltaic”) panels to generate electricity. Such solar systems are often roof-mounted. With this trend, roofing professionals may need additional training and expertise, both in roofing systems and electrical systems, to properly handle and install such systems—or an electrician may be needed. Either way, another layer of cost and inconvenience is added to the system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an easy-to-install shingle system having a transducer and hardware to transfer that converted energy; for example, a system that is easy to manufacture, install, and works with the pre-existing shingles in the market. Moreover, there exists a need for such a system to emulate traditional shingle systems to allow for ease of installation without specialized knowledge.